La Vie d'un Scandinave
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Joyeux Noël Elrick363 - Léan et Matthias, une belle paire de frères...Début, péripéties, rupture.


Joyeux Noël Elrick363 ! Te sidées m'inspirent et j'ai la flemme de faire du M en ce moment donc...XD

Titre : Vie d'un Scandinave

Rating : K...Un peu vulgaire, cependant (on remercie Calvados, Romano et Danemark...)

Personnages principaux : Léan, Matthias et Nathalie, je dirais

Résumé : Léan et Matthias, une jolie paire de frères...Début, continuation, rupture.

Note de l'auteur : J'ai un chouia la flemme de faire du M en ce moment donc je prend les idées que je peux faire en K ou moins, généralement celles d'Elrick...Je pense faire celle sur l'arrivée de Stefounet dans les régions aussi...J'espère que ça vous dérange pas^^" Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer :: Les nations sont à..A...A...A l'auteur d'APH, sauf s'il me les offre pour Noel. On peut rêver...

* * *

Vie d'un Scandinave

- Matthias ?

Danemark ne tourna même pas son regard vers Suède, observant l'horizon, assis dans la neige, sa hache appuyée contre son épaule.

- Tu penses ?

Le brun haussa les épaules.

- Ouais. A Léan. A avant.

Suède acquiesça et s'en alla. Valait mieux laisser le dannois seul avec ses pensées si elles étaient dirigées vers leur frère aîné. Sinon, il y allait forcément y avoir des dommages collatéraux. Et il ne tenait pas à en faire parti.

Matthias le laissa partir. Ca lui rappelait quand ils étaient gamins et que Nathalie commençait à s'énerver. Ils fuyaient tous comme des lâches pour éviter de finir par la fenêtre. Et ça finissait toujours au placard. Oui, au placard. Léan, Suède, Norvège, Islande et lui-même cachés dans le placard pour échapper à la colère de l'unique femme de la maison. C'était une autre époque à présent, c'était bien loin...

Norvège, Suède et Islande étaient calmes, à l'image de leur soeur aînée. Ils ne râlaient jamais et exécutaient sans protester ce qu'on leur demandait de faire. Et puis, il y avait Danemark. Matthias passait son temps à râler, à ne pas vouloir s'entraîner et à insulter ses aînés. Une vraie saloperie. Il n'avait aucune motivation, ne voulait pas s'améliorer et se fichait totalement de devenir une bonne nation.

- Yosh ! Entraînement les morpions !

- Morpion toi-même !

Léan baissa les yeux sur le petit brun qu'était Danemark. La petite nation soutint courageusement son regard et il sourit avant de s'accroupir pour être à sa hauteur. Le normand lui frotta les cheveux, l'étonnant. Quoi ? Pas de coup ?

- Tu es très courageux Danemark. C'est une bonne qualité. Mais tu es aussi un peu stupide. Ce n'est pas une qualité. (il se releva) Tu feras une centaine de tours de la maison en plus, hein ?

Le sourire du normand s'élargit et Matthias n'osa pas répliquer. La dernière fois qu'il avait voulu tenir tête à son aîné, il y avait passé deux jours à courir autour de cette fichue maison, dans la neige et le froid ! Le grand blond alla tranquillement s'asseoir sur un chaise de bois sous la pergola de leur maison de bois et de pierres perdue en plein désert de glace. Léan leur expliquait souvent que Nathalie et lui avaient construit la maison à cet emplacement parce que "c'est là qu'on a grandi. Sans la maison.".

Et après on s'étonnait de la force inimaginable de cet idiot...

Les quatre petits nordiques, Suède, Norvège, Danemark et Islande, se mirent à courir autour de la maison. La neige était presque aussi haute qu'eux. Ils traçaient dont d'intéressants sillons.

Au bout de quelques tours, Matthias remarqua que leur frère s'était endormi et fit la moue. Pour lui c'était facile, il n'avait pas besoin de s'entraîner, il était déjà fort !

...En fait, il ne l'avait jamais vu utiliser sa force. Juste entendu Nathalie et lui en parler...Si ça se trouvait, Léan était juste grand et costaud mais n'avait aucune force physique !

Déterminé, la petite nation alla réveiller son frère. Le blond ouvrit un oeil.

- Tu as déjà fini...?

- Bas-toi contre moi ! Je suis sûr que je peux te battre !

Le normand eut un rire nerveux.

- Tu plaisantes ? Non. Tu es trop petit et trop faible.

- A quoi ça sert que tu nous entraînes si tu te bas jamais avec nous ?! Allez ! Bas-toi ! Lâche !

Léan soupira.

- D'accord. Mais comme je l'ai dit, tu es petit et faible. Je vais donc me battre sans bouger.

Danemark observa son frère, perplexe. Se battre...Sans bouger ? C'était possible ça ? Non, il se fichait sûrement de lui ! Il protesta vivement, voulant un vrai combat.

- Essayes déjà de me battre comme ça. Le perdant est le premier qui abandonne ou qui s'évanouit. Dormir ne compte pas pour un évanouissement.

Ah. Parce qu'il comptait dormir en plus ?! Vexé et furieux, le petit garçon frappa son frère au visage. Léan ne prit même pas la peine de réagir. Il ferma même les yeux. Danemark se vexa encore plus et commença à le rouer de coups. Au bout d'un moment, un léger bruit de ronflement retentit.

Léan venait de s'endormir.

C'était horriblement vexant. Mais vraiment.

A la fenêtre, accoudée au rebord, Nathalie observait ses frères. Danemark s'épuisait tout seul pendant que le normand dormait tranquillement. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ah, la vie de famille...

Finalement exténué après avoir passé plusieurs heures à essayer de faire réagir, Matthias sentit sa tête lui tourner. Il voulut résister mais rien à faire. Il s'écroula sur les genoux de son aîné, évanoui.

Léan ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en prenant son petit frère contre lui. Il rentra à l'intérieur et l'installa sur une couverture de fourrure, devant la cheminée. Il resta assis à côté à veiller sur lui, observant de temps à autre les trois autres qui courraient toujours.

Ttjock, un ourson noir avec vraiment beaucoup de poils, finit par s'installer entre deux, sûrement plus pour le feu que pour leur compagnie.

Danemark était râleur, certes. Mais là, Léan pensait vraiment lui avoir trouvé une belle motivation pour s'entraîner.

Nathalie s'approcha.

- Tu comptes en faire quelque chose ?

- De Matthias ? Oui. Tu sais quoi ?

- Tu vas me le dire ?

- Il sera le plus fort des nordiques.

La blonde haussa un sourcil.

- Si tu le dis. Après tout, mère a bien réussi à faire de la petite fille pleurnicharde que tu étais un véritable guerrier.

- Chuuuuut s'il t'entend, je suis fini !

* * *

Les quatre garçons avaient grandi. Pas beaucoup, mais on aurait pu leur donner une dizaine d'années, à présent. Léan avait abandonné l'entraînement "on court autour de la maison" pour un plus rude encore ; Le "on choisit une victime et on la course".

- On change de victime ! Vous poursuivez Norvège maintenant !

Le concerné fit un dérapage contrôlé dans la neige pour repartir dans la direction opposé, poursuivi par les trois autres. Soudain, le petit norvégien sentit son pied glisser sur la neige. Suède, Danemark et Islande en profitèrent pour lui sauter dessus et le plaquer au sol.

- On l'a eu ! On en fait quoi maintenant ?

- Ce que vous voulez. Je vais aider Nat' à faire le repas. Et puis vous serez libres jusqu'à ce qu'on vous appelle pour manger.

Norvège s'inquiéta légèrement. Léan avait-il conscience qu'il venait d'approuver sa condamnation à mort ?

Il finit pendu par les pieds à la pergola.

Lorsqu'ils vinrent manger, leurs aînés ne s'inquiétèrent même pas de l'absence de Lukas. Nathalie leur expliqua que "Si vous l'avez attrapé, il est votre prisonnier. Vous avez donc tous les droits sur lui. Même si c'était inégal car vous étiez trois contre un...". Les trois petites nations n'eurent pas le temps de se réjouir de ce succès que la normande continua "...En conclusion, en tant que nation alliée de ce pauvre petit pays qui a été si injustement fait prisonnier, je me dois de le libérer et de renvoyer les envahisseurs".

Ils furent privés de repas sans même avoir compris pourquoi.

Le soir, alors que Nathalie lisait tranquillement dans un coin de la pièce et que Léan roupillait sur la couverture devant la cheminée, les quatre monstres le réveillèrent pour avoir une explication. Il râla et se redressa en les prenant contre lui.

- Norvège était votre prisonnier et vous l'avez très mal traité ce qui a attiré la pitié des nations plus puissantes. Un prisonnier reste un être comme vous, il faut le traiter avec sentiments.

- C'est maman qui t'a appris ça ?

Les quatre petites nations n'avaient jamais vraiment connu Scandinavie. Quelques fois la grande blonde venait leur rendre visite mais rien de plus. Cette personne restait donc très floue dans leurs jeunes esprits.

- Non. Mère n'avait pas beaucoup de sentiments et surtout pas pour ses ennemis.

- Ben alors comment tu peux savoir ?

Léan sourit et frotta les cheveux de Danemark.

- Mère ne nous a pas vraiment élevé. On était encore très jeunes lorsqu'elle nous a abandonné dans ce désert de glace pour nous rendre plus forts. Mais...A vivre seuls, seulement à se battre pour pouvoir survivre, on a failli y perdre nos sentiments, nos émotions, nos états d'âmes...Heureusement que nous étions ensemble, si nous avions été séparés, ç'aurait été une catastrophe. La force n'est rien s'il n'y a pas quelque chose derrière.

- Quelque chose ?

- Oui. Une volonté de protection, par exemple. Ou un désir de devenir plus fort. Si vous avez attrapé Norvège, c'est parce que vous vouliez prouver que vous êtes forts. C'est bien. Mais juste après, vous avez perdu ce sentiment et vous l'avez pendu par les pieds à la pergola. Evidemment, dans votre cas, c'était pour s'amuser, vous êtes des enfants. Mais les adultes aussi font ça. Et ça peut prendre des proportions impressionnantes et dévastatrices. Enfin, vous comprendrez mieux plus tard.

- Danemark s'est endormi, signala Nathalie.

- C'est parce qu'il a déjà compris.

* * *

Fin VIIIe siècle.

- J'arriverais à te battre ! J'y arriverais !

- Mais oui...Dans trois millénaires !

Danemark serra les dents et tenta d'asséner un coup de hache à son frère aîné. Léan l'arrêta en pinçant la tranche entre ses doigts pour éviter que sa paume rentre en contact avec le tranchant de l'arme.

- Apprends à te battre à mains nues, d'abord.

- Tch !

Matthias essaya à nouveau de frapper le normand mais rien à faire. Il était trop fort. Vexé, le cul dans la neige et essouflé, il décida de passer sa frustration sur Nathalie qui les observait faire.

- Tu me fis que je ne sais pas me battre mais Nathalie non plus !

Les deux blonds le regardèrent, surpris.

- Pardon ?

- Elle s'entraîne jamais et on l'a jamais vu se battre ! En gros, elle sait pas ! En même temps c'est une fille !

La grande blonde ferma son livre et le posa calmement sur la balustrade pour s'avancer vers ses deux frères. Elle regarda le petit garçon brun.

- Je ne sais pas me battre ?

- Ben non.

- D'accord.

Elle tourna les talons vers la maison. Léan soupira de soulagement. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait y avoir un meurtre par éviscérati...

La normande se retourna et attrapa son jumeau pour lui mettre un violent coup de poing. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en remettre qu'elle le porta au-dessus de sa tête et le projeta violemment sur Danemark.

- Je suis même plus forte que Léan, Matthias. Et la prochaine fois, c'est toi que je lance. Dans une fosse remplie de pieux.

Et elle retourna tranquillement lire son livre.

Léan se releva dans un gémissement de douleur alors que Danemark était enterré sous la neige, complètement écrasé par son aîné. Le normand le porta et ôta la neige de ses vêtements en le traitant d'idiot. Insulter Nathalie...Il fallait vraiment être fou...

* * *

Léan se réveilla. Il y avait un étrange bruit. Ca venait de dehors. Il poussa ses couvertures en fourrure en râlant et sortit discrètement de sa chambre. Si une nation avait la mauvaise idée de vouloir venir conquérir ses petits frères, elle allait se casser les dents. Méchamment. On ne touchait pas aux nordiques si facilement. Il entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de Norvège. Il dormait. Suède dormait. Islande dormait. Nathalie dormait.

Danemark n'était pas dans son lit. Le normand s'inquiéta et sortit.

Un tendre sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres.

Il était là, son danois.

Matthias était seul, dans la nuit, torse nu, à faire des pompes sur une main. Léan se fit discret pour ne pas être remarqué, l'observant. En vérité, les bruits bizarres qu'il entendait étaient les "j'le battrais...J'le battrais..." que le brun se marmonnait en guise de motivation. Adorable.

- Le plus fort des nordiques...murmura le normand.

Léan finit par rentrer, laissant Danemark seul. Ce petit idiot était bien capable de devenir aussi fort que lui et même de le dépasser, un jour. Mouais. Bah pas tout de suite, hein.

* * *

- Léan ! Bas-toi contre moi !

Le blond leva les yeux sur le jeune adolescent. Il se leva et sortit son bandeau de sa poche pour l'attacher autour de son crâne, cachant ses yeux. Il mit ses mains dans son dos. Il ne le vit pas mais sut que Danemark avait grincé des dents. Forcément, ça le vexait. Tant mieux. Plus il se vexerait, plus il sera déterminé à vouloir le surpasser et c'était tant mieux.

Léan sentit nettement Matthias se déplacer et fit un feinte sur le côté avant de lui enfoncer son genou dans l'estomac. Le danois suffoqua et n'eut pas le temps de se redresser qu'il reçut un violent coup de pied dans le visage, le faisant chuter.

Le normand ôta son bandeau.

- Tu t'améliores, tu es plus rapide. Et plus résistant. Mais pas encore assez.

* * *

- Cours ! Cours ! Couuuuurs !

Léan ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi son petit frère courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait et l'imita. Il comprit bien vite pourquoi. Le danois était poursuivi par une Nathalie furieuse.

Et armée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dit encore ?!

- Mais...Mais rien ! Juste une blagounette sur sa cuisine, rien de...

- Crétin ! Et pourquoi je cours, moi, j'y suis pour rien !

- Je m'en fous, cours quand même !

Léan avisa le placard et l'ouvrit à la volée, s'y enfermant avec son jeune frère à l'intérieur. Il entendirent nettement leur soeur se planter devant la porte avec un "Je ne prendrais même pas la peine de défoncer la porte. J'attendrais que vous sortiez.". Ils s'assirent en soupirant, Matthias se mettant dans les bras de son frère par souci de place.

Le normand s'assit sur un truc mou.

- Putain c'est quoi ça ?!

- C'est moi...râla la voix de Suède.

- ...Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

Le nordique poussa ses frères pour les empêcher de l'écraser.

- Il paraît que Scandinavie va venir...

- Ce n'est pas une rumeur, c'est vrai ! leur répondit la voix de Nathalie à travers la porte.

Les trois garçons pâlirent. Oh merde...Léan prit son courage à deux mains en tant qu'aîné et sortit. Sa jumelle ne le touche pas, après tout, c'était après Danemark qu'elle en avait. Il discuta quelques instants avec sa soeur et parvint -difficilement- à la convaincre de ne pas joindre du pâté de Danemark au repas du soir. Scandinavie n'apprécierait probablement pas.

* * *

- Vous partez ?!

- Oui. Vous êtes des nations à présent des vraies. Vous pouvez vous débrouiller par vous même. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il faut arrêter de s'entraîner ! Je veux que vous deveniez chaque jour plus fort ! Vous ne m'avez toujours pas battu et encore moins Nathalie. On s'installera sûrement sur les côtes européennes. On viendra vérifier de temps en temps comment vous vous portez, évidemment. Si vous avez un problème, on sera toujours là pour vous aider.

Léan frotta les cheveux de Danemark.

- Toi, tu as pas intérêt à te reposer sur tes acquis et a stopper l'entraînement. Si je m'aperçois que tu ne progresses plus...

- Tu verras de ce que tu t'apercevras quand je t'éclaterais !

- C'est ça ! On part ce soir donc on finit tout de même la journée ici.

Les deux normands passèrent quasiment toute la journée à finaliser leurs bagages pour finalement se poser comme à leur habitude, Nathalie à lire dans son coin et Léan devant la cheminée. Danemark vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Alors ça y est. Tu pars.

- Ouaip.

- J'ai une question...Tu dis toujours que les sentiments sont le plus important, tout ça...Que je dois garder ma motivation si je veux m'améliorer...Mais toi ? C'est quoi ?

- Ma motivation ? Devines.

- Battre Nathalie ?

Léan rigola et secoua la tête.

- Quand on est jeunes, on veut surpasser ses aînés. Mais quand on est l'aîné, à ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'on veut ?

Matthias se creusa un peu la tête. Norvège, Suède et Islande les rejoignirent et cherchèrent à leur tour. Finalement, le danois tenta son idée.

- Nous protéger ?

- C'est ça. Vous protéger. (il les prit dans ses bras) Faire en sorte que jamais les têtes à claques que vous êtes ne souffrent. Bon ! C'est pas tout ça, mais on va y aller. Prenez soin de vous !

* * *

1066.

Danemark se fit remarquer qu'il allait finir par écharper le gamin insupportable qu'était Angleterre. Ecosse l'observait chercher le plus jeune depuis dix bonnes minutes en rigolant.

- Toi l'écossais, ça va, hein !

- Il fallait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de l'envahir ~ Arty peut être très chiant quand il le veut...

- C'est ça...Suède, Norvège, vous pourriez m'aider !

- Je m'occupe des Irlandais.

- Et moi du Pays de Galles et de l'Ecosse. Donc comme tu as la mentalité la plus gamine ici, il est logique tu t'occupes du plus jeune.

- Vos gueules...

Danemark continua de râler contre le sale môme lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il leva la tête, étant à quatre pattes à chercher sous la table. Oh, Angleterre. Suspendu par le col à une main. Une main de normand.

- Léan !

Matthias voulut se relever mais, emporté par son élan, se mangea le coin de la table.

- Tu n'as pas changé, Mat'. C'est à toi ce truc ?

Le danois acquiesça et se releva en se frottant le crâne. Il prit le petit anglais dans ses bras, ignorant le fait que le blond essayait de le griffer-mordre. Sentiment. Il fallait avoir des sentiments avec les prisonniers de guerre. Il ne devait pas oublier que ce n'était qu'un enfant, il se comportait donc en enfant.

Argh.

- Il a du caractère, l'animal.

Ecosse haussa un sourcil.

- C'est toi qui a envahi Stef' et Nolwenn.

- Ah oui, tu étais là, c'est vrai. Donc tu étais déjà sous domination scandinave. Comme le reste de votre famille.

- Faux, Stef' et Nolwenn se sont libérés, depuis le temps.

Léan grimaça. Oui, en effet. Et il avait moyennement apprécié, sur le coup. Un sourire moqueur s'installa sur les lèvres de l'écossais. Le normand soupira et haussa les épaules.

- Bref, je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça. Danemark, j'espère que tu t'es amélioré.

Le regard du danois s'enflamma et il attrapa sa hache en reposant Arthur au sol.

- Oh, oui !

- Tant mieux. Je revendique la Grande Bretagne. Suède, Norvège, vous vous battrez contre Nathalie -quand elle arrivera et ça, c'est pas dit- elle est plus forte mais vous serez deux. Boarf, de toute manière, même à trois contre moi...Vous n'auriez aucune chance.

Un grand sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de Matthias. Léan sourit et lui indiqua qu'il se battrait avec toute sa force, étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'une conquête. Allistor prit Arthur dans ses bras et s'éloigna pour éviter les dommages collatéraux. Il était là lorsque que les normands s'étaient battus contre Stefan et Nolwenn.

Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi ni comment, mais il s'était retrouvé dans le plâtre sans s'être battu.

Danemark sauta sur son frère aîné qui l'évita aisément. Suède et Norvège restèrent à l'écart. De toute manière, Léan avait raison, même à trois contre un, ils finiraient le nez dans la poussière. Et ils avaient bien compris que le normand voulait voir ce qu'était devenu Matthias.

- Arrêtes d'esquiver enfoiré et bas-toi en homme !

- Tu t'es beaucoup amélioré, je suis admiratif, lâcha Léan en esquivant à nouveau.

- Ha !

Danemark tenta de frapper son frère par une ruse. Le normand disparut brusquement et le danois n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il se prit un violent coup de coude à l'arrière du crâne. Il s'effondra, assommé.

Léan le rattrapa et sourit.

- Vraiment amélioré...Bon, je vous laisse, je vais l'allonger, Nathalie devrait arriver d'ici là.

- Tabasser un type pour le soigner après. J'aime cette logique. Je l'aime.

- Merci, écossais.

* * *

1119

- Francis, je ne sais pas quoi faire...

L'adolescent observa Léan. Le normand semblait, en effet, perdu. Et il y avait de quoi. Le gouvernement français, trouvant l'empire anglo-normand un peu trop envahissant, avait décidé de leur déclarer la guerre. Et si le-dit empire était puissant, le blond ne voulait pas se battre. Il ne voulait pas se battre contre Francis qu'il appréciait et qui était, à ses yeux, encore un gamin. Il ne voulait pas impliquer les brittaniques, en particulier Arthur qui était bien trop jeune et surtout, surtout, il savait que ses frères viendraient l'aider en cas de guerre où il serait désavantagé. L'armée française était bien trop forte. Hors de question qu'il prenne le risque que ses cadets soient blessés, fait prisonniers ou pire...

- Léan, j'ai peut-être une solution, mais j'ignore si elle va te plaire.

Le scandinave haussa un sourcil. AU point où il en était...

- Deviens un territoire français. Si nous te faisons la guerre et qu'on gagne, je ne pourrais pas empêcher le gouvernement de s'emparer de tous tes territoires, la Sicile, l'Antioche et toute la Grande Bretagne et la Normandie risque d'énormément souffrir. Si tu rend sleur liberté à tes territoires avant de devenir français, il ne pourra rien leur arriver et ton peuple sera traité comme des français et non comme des prisonniers.

- Hum...

En effet, c'était tentant.

- Mais il faut que tu lâches ta fierté...

- C'est pas une question de fierté...Francis, on est amis, non ?

- Oui.

- En tant que "région", si quelque chose arrive à mes petits frères, je ne pourrais pas aller les aider car je serais dépendant de toi. Jures-moi que tu me laisseras y aller si quoi que ce soit arrive.

L'adolescent français eut un doux sourire.

- J'ai l'air d'un type qui laisserait des amis dans la galère ?

Le normand sourit et serra Francis contre lui. Le français se laissa faire avant de lui demander d'arrêter avant de lui briser les os.

- Je rendrais leur indépendance aux Irlandais, Ecosse, Pays de Galles, Cornouaille et Ile du Man. Je te confie Arthur, de toute façon, tu es le seul à pouvoir t'en occuper. Je ramènerais Antioche à Turquie avant qu'il ne me fasse vraiment la gueule et...Hum...Je sais pas trop à qui confier Romano...Il est jeune...

- Ramènes-le à Antonio, il sera content.

-D'acc', alors.

- Bon...Petit un, j'annonce à Nathalie sans me faire tuer...Petit deux, j'annonce ça à Danemark sans me faire...Hum...Tuer aussi.

- Bonne chance, mon ami.

- Je vais en avoir besoin...

* * *

Etonnamment, Nathalie le prit très bien.

- Si c'est ta volonté, je m'y plie. A quoi bon un massacre ? Francis a eu une bonne idée.

- QUOI ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule, là, Léan ?! CA VA FAIRE DEUX FOIS ! Deux fois qu'on me prend mon indépendance ! J'en ai ras les roupettes, moi !

- Yann...

- Comment ça deux fois ? intervint Nathalie.

Léan haussa les épaules.

- Yann était une région bretonne. Je l'ai trouvé sympa, il voulait bien rester, alors il est resté.

- C'était pas pour ta compagnie, hein, juste pour échapper à l'autre pervers.

- Je sais. Bon...Suivant...Où t'as fichu Romano ?

Le blond eut se renfrogna. Il avait ce sale môme en horreur et, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il en aurait fait de la bouillie depuis longtemps. Il finit par marmonner un "enfermé à la cave". Léan soupira et descendit chercher le pauvre petit italien qui hurlait des "Venez me sauver bande d'enfoirés ! J'ai peuuuur ! BASTARDO !" à s'en arracher la gorge. Le normand prit le petit brun dans ses bras et lui sourit avant de lui expliquer qu'il le ramenait chez Espagne. Lovino se tut. Etait-ce ou non une bonne nouvelle ? En un sens, il allait quitter ce bastardo de Yann mais...SI c'était pour retrouver l'autre moron, là...Bon, au moins, Antonio ne l'enfermait pas et le laisser à peu près faire ce qu'il voulait...Moui, c'était probablement la meilleure solution.

Antioche, elle, le prit un peu plus mal.

- Attends. Attends, attends, attends...Tu es en train de me dire que tu...QUE TU M'AS ENVAHI POUR CA ?! Pour rien ?! Au final je vais rentrer au bercail, Turquie va se foutre rooooooyalement de ma gueule et c'est tout ?! Mais laisse-moi au moins le plaisir de te démonter la gueule, moi, j'en sais rien ! J'étais sensé t'écraser et revenir, pas "bon, bah, finalement j'vais devenir français alors...".

- Après, si tu ne veux pas, tu n'as qu'à devenir un territoire français avec moi.

- Ouais, non, faut pas déconner. Je préfère encore Turquie. Lui, avec ses penchants pédophiles, il laisse mes seins tranquilles, au moins ! Pas comme l'autre pervers, là !

- Bon, donc, tu retournes là bas ?

- Ben ouais, pas trop le choix là. Putain, tes disputes avec le roux vont me manquer, je vais m'emmerder !

- Vu comment les relations entre Turquie et Grèce sont en train de s'envenimer, je crois que tu ne sera spas dépaysée très longtemps.

- Mouais...

Les Brittaniques, eux, ne s'en plaignirent absolument pas non plus.

- Et Arthur ?

- Il reste avec Francis. Il est jeune et Francis arrive à s'en occuper donc...

- Yes, it's a good idea...

- Tes frangins vont pas un peu râler ?

- Si...Surtout Danemark. Enfin, bon...Merci.

Le plus dur restait à faire à présent. Il renvoya les Brittaniques et réfléchit. Il fallait qu'il trouve une maière politiquement correcte de présenter la chose à son cadet. Norvège, Suède et Islande comprendraient, il en était sûr. Mais Danemark...Sa réaction risquait d'être horriblement imprévisible. Valait mieux qu'il évite de dire que c'était une idée de Francis. Le danois était bien capable de prendre sa hache et de déclarer la guerre au français qui n'avait rien demandé.

Il ne put réfléchir plus que sa porte s'ouvrit violemment.

- Il va y avoir une guerre avec le français ?!

- Ah. Danemark. Hum...Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît.

- Ah ?

Surpris, Matthias s'assit. Léan tirait une bien drôle de tête.

- Il n'y aura pas de guerre.

Le danois sourit.

- Ben c'est plutôt bien, ça !

- Parce que je vais devenir un territoire français.

Silence.

- Pardon ?

- Nathalie et moi allons devenir un territoire français.

- ...Tu...Tu te fiches de moi, hein...? (il se leva) TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?! C'est quoi, ça ?!

- C'est mon but, mon objectif. Vous protéger.

- Mais ça n'a aucun rapport ! Je refuse de te laisser faire ça !

- Danemark. Tu n'as pas le choix. C'est ma décision.

- Mais...

Le brun semblait perdu. En un instant, son grand frère qui avait toujours été son modèle, sa façon de vivre, son mentor, tout à ses yeux, venait de...De...De changer. Il n'était plus le fier scandinave. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire une chose pareille...? Non. Hors de question qu'il le laisse faire. Léan ne sera PAS un région française !

Il le pointa de sa hache.

- Alors je t'envahis.

- Essayes donc.

Léan se leva et prit sa hache. Devenir un territoire d'un de ses frères n'était pas une solution car c'était très mauvais pour leur apprentissage. Il avait d'ailleurs peur que devenir une région tout court ait des répercutions sur l'entraînement de Danemark...Son petit frère ne devait cesser de devenir de plus en plus fort. Il allait lui prouver.

Matthias attaqua, comme toujours en premier et le normand le bloqua. Cette fois, il allait l'attaquer dès le début. Il allait lui montrer que région ne signifiait pas faible. Danemark fut surpris, habitué à ce que son frère esquive. Le blond en profita et lui asséna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Finalement, il lâcha sa hache. Inutile.

- Tu penses pouvoir me battre sans arme ?!

- Sans problèmes.

Le danois tenta un coup dans les jambes de son aîné mais Léan se contenta d'attraper sa hache par le manche et de la bloquer. Matthias eut beau forcer, il ne put la récupérer. Usant de sa force, le normand renversa la situation et le plaqua au sol, se servant du manche en bois pour le bloquer, le plaçant sur sa gorge et appuyant.

- Tu vois ? Tu t'es fait battre par une région avec une facilité déconcertante. J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop de guerre où ça risque d'être compliqué...

Léan se releva et lui rendit son arme, impassible. Furieux et humilié, le danois récupéra sa hache, tourna les talons et s'en alla en claquant la porte. Le normand alla calmement s'asseoir. La porte s'ouvrit.

- Danemark est parti.

- Je sais, Nathalie...Je sais...

La grande blonde l'observa quelques instants avant d'entrer. Léan la suivit des yeux lorsque, soudain, elle le prit contre elle, le laissant enfouir son visage dans sa poitrine.

- Il sera le plus fort des nordiques...murmura le normand en se serrant contre sa soeur.

Il fondit en larmes.

* * *

La seule et unique fois où Léan pleura...Et NPDC ne pouvait même pas immortaliser par une photo...C'est bien triste...

Danemark : Normal, les lâches sont des chialeurs u_u

Léan : Donc, tu es plus faible qu'une région lâche et chialeuse...

Danemark : JE VAIS TE CREVER !

Léan : Tu peux pas ~

**JOYEUX NOEL ELRICK363**

Review ? :3


End file.
